


Where our Friends will Sing No More

by Beetlejuice_Maitland



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A tiny bit of Enjoltaire, Empty Chairs at Empty Tables, Enjolras survives, F/M, Grantaire & Jean Prouvaire Friendship, He'll be in the next part, I know it says Valjean is a character, I love Jehan and so he's there for like 3 sentences, If I post it, Like if you squint and read between the line, Marius is a clumsy dork but that's why I love him, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, The rest of the Amis are only mentioned, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beetlejuice_Maitland/pseuds/Beetlejuice_Maitland
Summary: “Empty chairs at empty tables.” He said again, fingers settling on the paper laying on the table.“ Where our friends will sing no more.” Marius shot up, nearly falling off the chair as he swung around. The man standing at the top of the stairs was unmistakable, and yet Marius knew he couldn’t be real.He had died. “ Hello Marius.” Enjolras said with a sad smile.~~~~~In which Enjolras survives the barricade and has a conversation with Marius 3 months later. I'm sure this has been done before, but it wouldn't leave my mind until I wrote it, so there I was at 2 AM :)
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras & Cosette Fauchelevent, Enjolras & Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras & Jean Prouvaire, Enjolras & Jean Valjean, Enjolras & Les Amis de l'ABC, Enjolras & Marius Pontmercy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first Les Mis fic, so I apologize if something seems off about the characters and/or story. I've only just barely gotten into the fandom, since I was stubborn about classical musicals overshadowing current ones (which they still do!) but then I watched the 2012 movie again the other day and suddenly my Pinterest was blowing up with Enjoltaire stuff. So now I'm hooked. Anyway, I'm currently trying to get my hands on a copy of The Brick, so all my information comes from other fans/fanfics, the 2012 movie, and the single production I saw, which was a high school production, which actually was pretty dang good, and yet not very informational since it was the first time I'd ever seen it and was confused. 
> 
> TL;DR: First Les Mis fic, so if there is some weird storyline stuff, I apologize. And it's Teen and Up because there's death? But if you're a Les Mis fan, you're used to death, so...

Marius carefully climbed the rickety, half-gone stairs of the  _ Musain _ , running a hand along the cracked railing. He hesitated at the top, then took a seat at the table, carefully avoiding the shattered glass and wood coating the floor. He swallowed, looking around at the small loft of the cafe. The room still seemed to swell with the force of the amis, singing and drinking their way to a better future. During his 3 months of recovery, 1 and a half of which he wasn’t lucid for, he had wondered what to do when he finally made it out here. Never once had he considered not, he needed to pay his respects to his friends- his  _ family _ . Marius reached into his pocket, pulling out a slightly crumpled piece of paper, smoothing it over his knee. Jehan had introduced him to poetry, and although he knew he was terrible at it, this seemed the best way to say goodbye. So he took a shaky breath and began.

“There's a grief that can't be spoken. There's a pain goes on and on. Empty chairs at empty tables, Now my friends are dead and gone. Here they talked of revolution. Here it was they lit the flame. Here they sang about tomorrow. And tomorrow never came.” Tears sprang to his eyes almost immediately, yet he simply wiped them away and continued. “From the table in the corner, They could see a world reborn. And they rose with voices ringing.” Marius remembered that night, how Grantaire and Joly had teased him about Cosette before Enjolras had come over to once again remind of the issue at hand. His corner of his mouth rose in a slight smile. 

“And I can hear them now! The very words that they had sung. Became their last communion. On this lonely barricade, At dawn.” By now he was fully sobbing, tears streamed unashamedly down his cheeks. “Oh my friends, my friends forgive me. That I live and you are gone. There's a grief that can't be spoken, There's a pain goes on and on.” Abruptly he stood, gripping the top of the chair like a life line as he stared at the window that so many rousing speeches had been given out of.

“Phantom faces at the window, Phantom shadows on the floor. Empty chairs at empty tables, Where my friends will meet no more.” The terrified faces of his friends flashed before his eyes, the hope that they’d survived on for so long vanishing by the second. He opened his eyes, unaware he’d even shut them. “Oh my friends, my friends, Don't ask me what your sacrifice was for. Empty chairs at empty tables.” Marius’ chest was heaving, searching for breath that he knew wouldn’t be found easily. It was silent, save for his own slow, calming breaths. He retreated to his chair, lowering himself down. 

“Empty chairs at empty tables.” He said again, fingers settling on the paper laying on the table.

“ Where our friends will sing no more.” Marius shot up, nearly falling off the chair as he swung around. The man standing at the top of the stairs was unmistakable, and yet Marius knew he couldn’t be real.  _ He had died _ . “ Hello Marius.” Enjolras said with a sad smile. Marius was out of his chair and inches away from the blond before he knew what he was doing. 

“ Are you real?” He asked, even as he watched his friend’s chest rise and fall. Enjolras simply held out his hand and the younger of the two hesitantly reached out to touch it. It was warm, and soft, and just _ there _ . 

“ Yes.” Was his reply. And that was all Marius needed to burst into tears and rush his friend. Enjolras managed to keep them from falling down the stairs before wrapping his arms around Marius, hugging him back tightly. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, both of them unwilling to let go, because if they did, their friend might disappear. Finally Marius pulled away, wiping at his eyes and nose with his non-bandaged hand. 

“ How? You’re supposed to- they told me nobody survived!” Enjolras’ sad smile wavered. 

“ Nobody did, really. But, I would rather we discuss somewhere else. Enough has already been said here about the... barricade.” Marius nodded understandingly, he was starting to feel queasy thinking about what had happened here. 

“ We could return to my manorhouse.” Enjolras nodded as well. 

“ Yes, that would be welcome. Perhaps you could leave me alone a moment? I haven’t yet paid my respects.” 

“ Of course. I’ll be waiting in the carriage outside, take your time.” Marius lightly squeezed his shoulder, then made his way outside. Cosette was waiting for him inside the carriage. He still found it hard to believe that she loved him, and even more crazy that she wasn’t rushing him into overcoming his pain. He climbed in, settling in his seat. Cosette set her book down, cocking her head. 

“ There’s something different about you, is everything okay darling?” Marius gave her a large smile. 

“ Oh, Cosette my love, everything is more than okay. One of my friends is alive!” She gasped, a hand on her heart. 

“ Really? Marius, that’s wonderful!”

  
“ It is!” He grabbed her hand, “ I’ve invited him over, I hope that’s okay.” She smiled, placing her other hand on top of theirs. 

“ Of course it is Marius. This is the best we could have hoped for.” There was a light knock on the door, and Marius quickly opened it. Enjolras stood there, and he slightly bowed. 

“ Madame Pontmercy, I do hope I am not intruding upon you.” 

“ No, of course not, monsieur. Please join us.” Cosette with a gracious smile. Enjolras inclined his head, and while Marius climbed to sit next to his fiancee, he took a seat across from them. The door was shut and the carriage started to move. Almost immediately Cosette engaged him in a polite conversation about his favorite sights around France. The blond seemed to relax and easily joined in. Marius was more than willing to sit back and let them talk, taking the opportunity to study his friend. 

Enjolras, although at first glance he seemed to be the same man he was 3 months ago, was undeniably different. His hair was much shorter, cut to just below the ears, and he was thin and gaunt, more pale than he’d ever been. The part that really stuck out to him was his eyes. Enjolras’ eyes had always held a fire within striking blue eyes. Marius had been around Grantaire enough during meetings to hear him rant about the same eyes, and he had always agreed those eyes really could stare directly into the soul of any who was the victim of his fiery passion. And now those cerulean, fear-inducing eyes were dull and subdued. Something more had happened to Enjolras than just the barricade, and Marius wasn’t sure he wanted to know what could break someone like Enjolras. The carriage rolled to a stop, and in proper gentlemen like fashion Enjolras extended an arm out, 

“ After you Madame Pontmercy.” She nodded her thanks and stepped out. Marius followed and Enjolras climbed out last. Together they walked up the steps of what was soon to be the Pontmercy estate, Cosette leaving them in the entry hall. Marius guided Enjolras to the sitting room, where he awkwardly motioned for his friend to take a seat. 

“ Thank you.” He said graciously, choosing the couch. Marius sat across from him, not exactly sure how to start. What he really wanted to know was if Enjolras was the only one who survived, and how he managed to survive. 

“ Would you like anything?” He offered instead. “ A drink or tea perhaps?” Enjolras shook his head. 

“ No, I’m fine, Pontmercy. It would be better to talk of my own accord at the present. Before I begin, I’d like to hear your story.” 

“ My story?” Marius asked, confused. Enjolras nodded, he seemed to revert to gestures more than speech unlike before the barricade. “ Well, I suppose I can speak of it. It’ll be easiest to discuss it with a friend who was there.” Marius took a breath, glancing away from Enjolras. “ There were only a few of us left by then; You, me, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Joly, and Feuilly. We were going to barricade the door. And I went to grab some wood, and was shot.” He gestured to the arm in the sling. “ The last thing I remember seeing was you looking back at me from inside the Musain. Then I fell unconscious and woke up at home a month later. My Grandfather informed me that I was absolved of all guilt, having been brainwashed by the revolutionaires, who had all perished.” He looked up at these words, slightly surprised to see Enjolras passive-faced. “ I wanted to confess, but I couldn’t leave my bed for another fortnight and then Cosette was there, and… and I figured it would be best to stay quiet and support France from the background. Please forgive me, Enjolras, had I known that there was another survivor I would have been out there with you-” 

“ There is no reason for shame Marius. Our rebellion failed, the barricade fell and the people abandoned us. None of that is fault on your part, and although I wish one man could free France, it cannot be done. You have a family now, Pontmercy. You must look out for her.” 

“ I-yes, that is sensible. And yet, I still feel so much remorse. You must have heard, back at the Musain.” 

“ ‘My friends, forgive me. That I live and you are gone.’” Enjolras quoted, smiling softly. “ I would have never pegged you as a poet, yet Prouvaire would have been proud.” Marius nodded, a blush creeping up his neck. “ Would you like to hear what happened afterwards?” Again he nodded, 

“ Only if you are comfortable with sharing.” 

“ It’s the least I can do. Beginning after the last of what you remember, it was indeed only the 5 of us after you had been shot. We weren’t able to successfully barricade the door, and so we retreated upstairs. Almost all of us, Feuilly was lost before he could follow. We were cornered, Combeferre with the only weapon. The National Guard shot through the floor, and then I was the only one left.” Enjolras paused, before clearing his throat and continuing, although his voice had grown softer. “ There were many of them, holding me at gunpoint. One of them mentioned executing me was like killing a flower, and before I could disagree and insult the man for even thinking it, someone interrupted. Grantaire had survived, and I tried to tell him to escape, he didn’t need to die for something he didn’t believe in, but he came anyway. ‘Kill us both with one blow’ he said, standing by my side. They were going to do it, they  _ should’ve _ done it then, but the General insisted the leader of such a rebellion could not die so quick.” Marius let out a small gasp, before hurrying to shush himself. “ But, they had no qualms about murdering Grantaire. He-” Enjolras swallowed again. “ I told them I’d go without complaint if they would spare his life. R fought it, refusing to let them win while he was alive. So they took both of us, down to a café past the barricade and, Jehan was there.” Marius couldn’t stop himself from interjecting at this point. 

“ But, they executed him hours before that point, hadn’t they? We all heard him, and the shots-” Enjolras raised a hand, effectively stopping the young Baron. 

“ They only wanted us to believe he had died, to get us to surrender. They were planning on executing all of us together, where the rest of the city could see, but we refused to stop fighting as you remember. They left us alone for a few moments after our capture. Jehan was overjoyed to see, or rather hear, not all of us had fallen. They had blinded him with a rag over his eyes, kept him in the dark the whole time. He just- didn’t want to die alone, in the dark. When the National Guard came back, they took both Grantaire and Jehan away, and forced me to watch as they executed them.” Another pause as Enjolras wiped his eyes, taking shaky breaths. 

“ Prouvaire, all he wanted was to see the sky again. And they, they wouldn’t take the  _ damned _ blindfold off him, no matter how much he begged, how much I pleaded with them. And Grantaire, he tried to take it off, but they pushed him away, and they were holding me back. When they finally did it, Grantaire, he tried to shield Jehan, but-” He took a calming breath, eyes fluttering closed, “ They killed them. And then dragged me through the streets, parading the fallen Revolutionary Hero. It wasn’t enough they killed all my friends in front of me, it wasn’t enough to them, it never was.” 

“ What did they do to you Enjolras?” Marius whispered to himself as he watched his fearless leader try and control his emotions. Disconcerting couldn’t come close to describing Enjolras at the moment. Terrifying was perfect in Marius’ mind, as he listened to the blond stumbled over his usually eloquently spoken words. When finally Enjolras opened his eyes again, Marius leaned forward. “ And what happened to you? Why did they spare your life?” Enjolras swallowed and looked him in the eye. 

“ They weren’t going too, they wanted to watch my spirit break. I spent a few weeks in prison, refusing to give in. But then my parents were brought in.” Marius gasped. 

“ Your parents? But-” 

“ They publicly disowned me, but insisted I live rather than be executed for my crimes. And the Guard listened. It’s astounding the amount of control the elite have when it comes to the law, which is only another problem we should have fought for.” He said bitterly.

“ So your parents are the reason you live? I thought that you despise each other.” Marius asked, once again confused.

“ I would’ve rather died for my country, Marius.” Enjolras said with a small glare. “ I  _ should’ve _ died for my country, instead of all my friends. I was the one that dragged everyone into this.” 

“ If you survived, you were meant to survive. You can share the ideas we fought for, make it so we didn’t die in vain. There’s other cities, Enjolras.” 

“ The Guard may have released me from prison, but I am not free.” He reached down and pulled up his trouser leg. A silver ring of metal rested on his ankle. Marius’ eyes widened. 

“ Enjolras-“ The blond shook his head. 

“ It identifies me as an enemy of the state, and I cannot leave the city with it. I am stuck here until I die, Marius.” 

“ But you're  _ alive _ Enjolras. It’s like Grantaire said. If even one of us were to survive, he’d call it a win. And you survived against all odds.” 

“ And what about yourself? You survived, and you are willing to carry our ideals with you, even within your soul, which is the best we could’ve hoped for. I should’ve been the first to die.” Marius leaned across the table between them, grasping Enjolras’ hand in his own. 

“ I would wish you wouldn’t think like that. I assure you that all our friends look down at us pride lighting up their features, beyond overjoyed to see that the rebellion is still alive, that  _ we _ are still alive.” Enjolras seemed at a loss for words, which had never happened in Marius’ memory. 

“ I- thank you Pontmercy. Perhaps you are right, I believed hope to be gone during these last 3 months, and you’ve given me the faith to go on.” Marius squeezed his hand, then pulled away. 

“ Where are you staying presently? Are you allowed to continue your classes? Have you enough money to live comfortably?” Enjolras stared down at his hands, fidgeting with his cuffs. 

“ I am banned from continuing my education, since I refused to continue anything but my law degree. And as part of my sentence, I have to reside on my parents estate for a month, which is over in another week. After that, I have nowhere to go.” 

“ Then it’s decided.” Marius stood up. “ You shall live with us here, and continue your studies in secret. I am sure Cosette would not mind, and my grandfather has only a few years left in him before he passes, and I’ll inherit all his assets, including this manorhouse.” Enjolras shook his head. 

“ Pontmercy, I couldn’t, you and Mademoiselle Cosette will be married and starting a family soon. I will be in the way-” 

“ And what else are you going to do, Enjolras? The whole city knows who you are by now, they will be afraid to give any support, including lodging and a job.” Enjolras hesitated. 

“ I don’t know, but I can’t take charity-” 

“ It’s not charity Enjolras. When Courfeyrac introduced me to you and the Amis, you gave me a place to stay until I could afford my own apartment. You gave me a family when I had none, this is the least I can do to repay you.” Again, Enjolras hesitated, but slowly nodded. 

“ I suppose you are right, but only if Mademoiselle Cosette agrees.” Marius nodded, and rushed out of the room to find his love. 

“ Cosette! Cosette darling, I have something to discuss with you!” 

“ Marius, I’m right here. No need to yell, my love.” Marius skidded to a stop in front of the drawing room. 

“ Oh, sorry. But I must speak with you.” Cosette nodded. 

“ Is it something to do with your friend? Monsieur Enjolras?” 

“ Yes, oh Cosette, he has nowhere to go. He cannot leave the city nor continue his studies. I owe him so much, and who would I be to-” Cosette shushed him. 

“ Marius, darling, of course he can stay with us. My father always made sure we helped anyone in need, and it could do you good to have a friend. I’m not going to pretend like I know how to help you all the time.” Marius smiled widely and hugged her. 

“ Oh, Cosette! I love you so much!” She hugged him back. 

“ I love you more Marius. Now let me get you two some tea and food.” Cosette let go and stepped away from Marius. “ Just a reminder, my father’s coming over for dinner tonight. Enjolras is more than welcome to join.” Then she turned with a whirl of skirts, and started down the hall.

Marius returned to the sitting room, where Enjolras had moved closer to the fireplace. He was staring at the flames, face passive in a way Marius knew meant he was deep in thought. His eyes would usually flash in a burst of fiery passion before he would spin around and burst into a speech so powerful that it seemed to ring through Marius’ head for days on end. He went to lean against the wall, but missed and tumbled to the floor. Enjolras spun around, fear flashing through his eyes before he noticed Marius. 

“ Oh, Pontmercy, I didn’t hear you come in. I was just… enjoying the warmth from the fire.” He moved to sit back down on the couch, fingers tapping on his thigh. Marius tried not to stare at them as he stood. Enjolras had never fidgeted before in his life that he’d seen, but he supposed it went along with the lack of passion and jumbled words. “ Did you talk to mademoiselle Cosette?” Marius tore his eyes away from the fingers as he sat next to him.

“ Oh, yes, she thought it was a wonderful idea. You’re welcome to stay.” Enjolras nodded with a small smile. 

“ Thank you. I feel I don’t deserve your hospitality, however, it’s much appreciated.” Marius placed a hand on Enjolras’, 

“ It’s what friends are for.” Enjolras gave him a grateful smile, although it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“ Marius, you do realize that although our rebellion failed and was doomed to fail, the Amis all knew their sacrifice would be worth bringing France even that much closer to it’s true glory? You don’t have to continue to wallow in the grief that what we did made no impact, because the people will rise in the future.” 

Marius hesitated, thinking back to that part of the poem he was referencing. He doubted he would ever stop feeling guilty about surviving, but Enjolras had a point. And he knew it would take both of them a lot more time to really return to somewhat normal, but at least now he had a friend to help him through it. 
    
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    


	2. If God had Granted me a Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ You’re the rebellion leader.”  
> “ And you’re the volunteer that aided us with the Inspector.”
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Enjolras and Valjean know each other from the barricade. And they're determined to find out why the other person's here, and perhaps even confide in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little shorter, (almost 4,000 words shorter) but hopefully still good. I've always kind of like the idea of Valjean and Enjolras being friends? Like I guess in this kind of AU.

“ Papa!” Cosette cried, rushing to hug her father as he exited his carriage. 

“ My dear Cosette!” He said warmly, wrapping his arms around her. “ How have you been?” 

“ Wonderful Papa.” 

“ And Marius?” She nodded, squeezing tight before stepping away. 

“ Marius as well. There’s someone joining us for dinner tonight.” ValJean smiled. 

“ Sounds delightful my dear. Will we be planning more of your wedding tonight?” 

“ Yes. Hopefully we’ll be wed in less than 3 months time.” She guided him inside and towards the dining room. 

“ Which still seems too soon to lose my beautiful daughter.” 

“ Papa!” She said with a laugh. Marius appeared at the entrance to the dining room. He smiled at ValJean, just a little nervously. 

“ Hello Monsieur Fauchelevent, thank you for joining us for dinner.” ValJean clapped a hand on his shoulder. Marius winced lightly, still smiling. 

“ Of course my dear boy.” 

“ I assume Cosette already told you about our visitor?” 

“ Only that you have one.” Maruis laughed awkwardly. 

“ Yes, well, he will be staying with us for an indeterminable amount of time.” The three walked in and moved to sit down. Enjolras stood as they entered, eyes widening slightly when he saw ValJean. Cosette and Marius sat down, blissfully unaware. 

“ Could you excuse me for just a moment?” Enjolras said, staring at ValJean. 

“ And me as well, I’m afraid I forgot something in my coat.” ValJean said slowly, looking at Enjolras with a confused expression. Marius nodded with a smile, seemingly oblivious. Cosette’s head was tilted, eyes narrowed in suspicion. However, she pulled her eyes away and patiently answered Marius’ question on her newest book. ValJean smiled lightly as he shuffled out of the room. Cosette really was the best thing in his life. Enjolras followed him out of the room and stopped in the entry hall. It was silent for a moment, and then ValJean said,

“ You’re the rebellion leader.”

“ And you’re the volunteer that aided us with the Inspector.” ValJean nodded. Enjolras hesitated, “ I saw you praying. Over Marius, at the barricade. That was the reason you were there, yes? You didn’t arrive until after Marius had sent Gavroche to deliver the note to Mademoiselle Cosette.” 

“ Yes, I admit that the only reason I fought was to make sure the boy my daughter loved survived. However, you must believe that if I could’ve, I would have saved all of you young students. I feel so guilty-” 

“ No no, Monsieur, there was nothing more you could’ve done. Just saving Marius was more than enough. I do not blame you in the slightest sir.” ValJean nodded gratefully. 

“ Thank you Monsieur. But may I ask how you survived? I heard the National Guard during the rebellion. And afterwards, during the police presentation they said all of the terrorists had been executed.” Enjolras shrugged, although his eyes held a haunted look. 

“ In a way, they were right. They killed all my friends, paraded me through the streets, and then sent me to prison for the sole purpose of breaking my spirit. It is only because of my family’s elite status I am still alive.” ValJean stared at him for a moment, before his gaze softened. 

“ Monsieur, I’m going to say something, and feel free to stop me at any point.” Only after the blond nodded did he continue. “ I know the look in your eyes quite well. I myself spent a few years in prison. More than a few, if I’m being honest. My sister and her child were starving, so I stole a loaf of bread. I spent 19 years a slave to the law. And it broke my spirit, just like they broke yours. I can see it. And I know how hard it is afterwards, and I didn’t have the support I needed to heal. Since I am somewhat responsible for the tragic deaths of your friends,” Enjolras tried to interject, but ValJean only spoke louder. “ You must allow me to assist and support you during this difficult time. Baron Pontmercy said that you will be staying with them for the time being, which will be quite pleasant I’m sure, that boy is very kind and sacrificing to those in his life, as I see with my dear Cosette. However, I shall be of as much help as I can and you will allow me to be.” Enjolras seemed taken aback by this speech. He started to speak, then stopped, looking around the room to make sure they were alone. 

“ You understand what I’ve been through.” 

“ To a point, yes. I do not know if you were subjected to the same horrors as I, since as you said, your elite status granted you some relief. But I do know to an extent what you feel.” Enjolras swallowed and whispered,

“ They tortured me.” ValJean’s eyes widened, and he gasped.

“ Monsieur, I was only chained to fellow prisoners and made to labor. Never did I suffer as bad as you surely did.” 

“ Being forced to slave away for another man’s cause without pay or consent is no easy matter.” Enjolras insisted, ever the people’s man, focused on injustices rather than his own person. “ I’ve heard that speaking about your ordeal with another who is familiar with your trials is quite helpful in quelling the stress. Perhaps, you would be willing to converse over our shared torments?” 

“ But of course, my boy, whatever you wish, I am at your command.” Enjolras’ lips turned upwards, not quite a smile. 

“ Then I will be taking you up on your offer, Monsieur Fauchelevent.” 

“ ValJean. Jean ValJean.” He corrected with a small smile. “ You deserve to know my true name, since you know my true self. I only ask you not mention any of this to Cosette or Marius, I haven’t yet explained the situation.” 

“ Of course, Monsieur Valjean." Enjolras reached out on impulse and laid a hand on the older man’s. “ Thank you, you cannot know how much this means, I never had- I mean, my parents were-“ He took a breath. “ You’ve been more supportive in the short time I have known you than my parents have my whole life. Thank you.” And he turned away and slipped back into the dining room. ValJean stood there a while longer, a smile lighting his face. He’d been so very blessed to have Cosette in his life and he’d always wanted more children. And perhaps, God  _ had _ granted him a son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos last time, really pushed me to want to publish this next part. 
> 
> Would anyone like a third, most likely final part, where Enjolras attends Marius' wedding?


	3. For Love is Everlasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ The wedding. It’s a week away now, and we’re making the final touches.” Enjolras nodded at Cosette’s explanation.   
> “ What do we have left to do?” Marius started to tell him all about the things his grandfather had insisted on including, most of them near offensive to the people still starving in the streets. Enjolras stared down at his plate, occasionally chiming in enough to pretend he was listening. The wedding was the topic for practically every meal, which Enjolras did not mind, he’d rather it be that then skirting around the barricade discussion. 
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Feat. The Pontmercy wedding, Enjolras struggling, and Marius becoming a man. (AKA: When he punches Thenardier) 3rd and probably final part of the 'Empty Chairs at Empty Tables' AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. Midterms are coming up, even though 2nd semester started 2 weeks ago. Anyway, I had to turn my biggest pet peeve into Satire for English, so here's to my new teacher reading my "I hate it when people think Les Mis was set during the French Revolution" out loud, so now I bet she thinks I'm the weirdest kid ever. 
> 
> And now, enjoy!

Despite living with the Pontmercies for close to three months now, Enjolras still felt rather out of place. Every morning he woke up in a spare room, although Marius insisted it was his now, and had breakfast with the two lovebirds before excusing himself and taking refuge in the library. Valjean visited often, spending an hour or two alone with him, gently speaking with him, and Enjolras wouldn’t admit it, but comforting him when he seemed to just... _ brake _ . His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, he couldn’t find any breath, and he felt like he had at the barricade, terrified and distressed, even when he knew it was all behind him. Valjean didn’t know what they were, but he knew of them. He was there, coaching him through it. Enjolras couldn’t express how much that meant to him. His own father barely spared him a glance the last half of his life under his parents rule, disgusted with his own son for what Enjolras knew was the right thing. 

At night, he lay awake, staring up at the ceiling while visions of his friends, both before and at the barricade, danced through his mind. More often than not, he would cry himself to sleep, absolutely despising himself for being the one that led them to their deaths. Marius, of course, always made sure to tell Enjolras that their friends believed in a better future for France and willingly died for it. But then his thoughts landed on Grantaire and that was a whole other set of feelings. He’d known the man for about 3 years, the Amis de l’ABC had been around for 4, and he’d never managed to get farther than one or two civil conversations with him. And yet, when he could’ve just lied there and survived, Grantaire had gotten up to defend him. He knew admitting to be a revolutionary would mean death, and still stood, insulted a guard and risked bodily harm just to try and help Jehan. Enjolras had never been more confused in his life, but had a sick feeling in his stomach when he thought about how he’d treated Grantaire. Always to him he’d been the drunk cynic, dead-set on arguing every single point of the night’s speech with him. But how had he never noticed how selfless the man was? With all the extra time on his hands now, he found himself reminiscing on every memory he had of Grantaire. 

In the weeks that had followed, he’d built up a convincing case. Why hadn’t he noticed that time Grantaire allowed, even  _ welcomed _ , an exhausted Gavroche into his lap where the boy had fallen asleep mere minutes later? Or when Jehan had seemed somber and distant, and despite everyone’s best efforts to cheer the usually cheerful poet up, only Grantaire seemed to get through to him? Enjolras should’ve at least noticed the time that he himself had been feeling unwell, and although he was a master at hiding his emotions, Grantaire had come up after the meeting and simply offered a steaming mug of tea. Grantaire didn’t drink tea, none of the Amis did at their meetings, except occasionally Jehan. But somehow, Grantaire had managed to bring him the comforting drink on the one occasion he had been under the weather, when his aching throat welcomed the warm liquid after stressing it with his long speech. Obviously the cynic had noticed something, to say it had been a coincidence would be generous. How many other instances were there of Grantaire’s kindness that extended beyond Enjolras’ knowledge? 

“ Enjolras? Are you okay?” The blond started, nearly dropping his fork. He cleared his throat and looked up at Marius with a convincing smile. 

“ Yes, forgive me, I- I’m afraid I did not sleep well last night. But it’s no matter, I intend to rest after breakfast. What were we discussing?” 

“ The wedding. It’s a week away now, and we’re making the final touches.” Enjolras nodded at Cosette’s explanation. 

“ What do we have left to do?” Marius started to tell him all about the things his grandfather had insisted on including, most of them near offensive to the people still starving in the streets. Enjolras stared down at his plate, occasionally chiming in enough to pretend he was listening. The wedding was the topic for practically every meal, which Enjolras did not mind, he’d rather it be that than skirting around the barricade discussion. Every time they accidentally mentioned something that had to do with their friends, the Musain, even most politics, the conversation immediately became strained and awkward. So everyone was glad to find something else to talk about. 

“ He invited the most wealthy and privileged families, which I opposed of course, it shouldn’t be such a large and expensive affair as it is. When I objected he asked who I would invite, knowing that I no longer have anyone too…” He trailed off with a frown. Enjolras sighed, pushing around the pastry on his plate. So much for avoiding the topic. 

“ Marius,” Cosette said, reaching across the table to rest her hand on his, “ We can push it back again if you don’t feel ready.” 

“ No, I’m ready my dear. We have waited long enough.” 

“ If you’re sure.” She murmured, stroking his knuckles lightly before withdrawing her hand. “ I suppose now is as good a time as any to ask Enjolras your question.” Marius’ eyes widened and he smiled. 

“ Oh, yes. I nearly forgot!” Enjolras looked between them, wondering what the question was. “ Enjolras, would you like to be my best man?” The room seemed to freeze as Enjolras processed what he had said. Best Man. Marius wanted him to be his  _ best man _ . He knew what was left unsaid. Courfeyrac was supposed to be the best man. Marius hadn’t left his side the first month of meetings before gradually branching out to befriend other members of the group. Courfeyrac was his best friend, not him. He and Marius had never been the closest, and although the last 3 months had changed that, it still seemed foreign. Enjolras didn’t deserve the position, Courfeyrac should be where he was now, not lying in what was probably an unmarked grave with the rest of his friends. Scratch that,  _ all _ of them should be here, rather than him. 

“ Enjolras?” Again, Enjolras was drawn out of the depths of his mind. He swallowed, and shakily said,

“ Best man?” Marius nervously looked across the table at Cosette. 

“ I know we weren’t very close before, but I can’t imagine asking anyone else now. You’ve been a blessing to me in the last few months. I- I need a friend there Enjolras, please.” Even if he had considered saying no, the look in Marius’ eyes would have changed his answer. 

“ Of course, Marius.” Enjolras managed a smile, and Marius looked both relieved and overjoyed. 

“ Thank you, Enjolras.” The blond nodded and excused himself. Taking refuge in the library as usual, he lit a fire and curled up in a chair. He felt almost as if was betraying Courfeyrac and Marius. He didn’t deserve this. He should’ve, at the very least, died a martyr. And yet here he was, alive and being taken care of. Simply not being allowed to study or leave the city was hardly a punishment in his mind. The real punishment was living while his friends were dead. But he couldn’t,  _ wouldn’t _ , do anything about that now. Marius needed him, perhaps even Valjean needed him. Cosette had said her father looked a lot more at ease nowadays. And he knew in his heart that the rest of his friends would rather he lived. So Enjolras just sucked it up. If it made Marius happy, he would be his best man.

~~~~~

“ Are you sure I look okay?” Marius fretted, anxiously pulling on the cuffs of his jacket. Enjolras sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“ Marius, you look great. You’ve looked great the last 8 times you’ve asked that.” 

“ I know, it’s just, Cosette is the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and I can't lose her!” Enjolras hesitated, but got up and wrapped him in a hug, essentially stopping Marius’ ramble. 

“ Pontmercy, listen to me. You and Cosette are made for each other. You were able to find love in the middle of a rebellion, and although I did not tell you so when you first regaled us, I was quite happy you managed to find happiness during this time of hardship. I was caught up in my ideals, and should’ve listened.” Marius looked at him as he stepped away, tilting his head. Enjolras swallowed, shifting uncomfortably. He’d never minded the attention before, he had been given innumerable speeches after all, but after being regarded in such a manner by the national guards for months, he would rather not be stared at. 

“ You,  _ cared _ about me finding Cosette?” 

“ Is that so hard to believe?” Enjolras muttered, avoiding Marius’ eyes. He knew he hadn’t always been right to put the needs of the rebellion before his friends’, and he regretted that now. 

“ I didn’t mean it like that, Enjolras!” Marius hurried to say. “ I just, that night you made sure to tell me that my problem didn’t matter as much as your ideals. And I know you were probably stressed about General Lamarque and I was insensitive about that-” 

“ You were not insensitive, I was. And I apologize, but know that you look great. Ready to go?” 

“ Oh, yeah. Wait, how does my hair look?” Enjolras groaned and dropped his head into his hands, trying not to scream.

~~~~~

Enjolras stood in the corner, a forgotten drink in his hands. Weddings lasted forever. All he wanted to do was go back to the Pontmercy estate and hide away in the library again. At this rate, he’d live the rest of his life in the library. Not that the prospect sounded awful, but he knew that he had no other options on where to live now he was an enemy of France according to the National Guard, and anyone matching his description would be checked for the silver ring around his ankle. Marius and Cosette were now the owners of the estate, and would be starting a family soon, and Enjolras would still be there. Forever alone. 

“ Stop wallowing.” He muttered to himself, imagining Combeferre was there, giving him that ‘Stop feeling so sorry for yourself and get out there’ look he would be sporting. He set his drink down and skirted through the dancing couples. It still sickened him to see all these rich people laughing and drinking while outside their fellow citizens were dying of hunger and disease. Enjolras took a deep breath. He couldn’t make a scene here, not only would it ruin Marius’ wedding, but it would also be giving the national guard something to arrest him for. And he couldn't go back to jail. He still kept an eye out for anyone he recognized, no doubt they knew what he’d done. Enjolras breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Marius and Cosette. He joined them near the drink table, fidgeting with his cuffs. 

“ Enjolras! How are you enjoying the party?” Cosette asked when she noticed him. He shrugged, gazing at the ground. 

“ I’ve never really liked them. My parents used to have countless ones and somehow I always ruined them with my revolutionary views. Not a lot of good memories.” Cosette laid a hand on his arm.

“ I’m sorry, that couldn’t have been easy. I hope this one hasn’t been too bad.” He gave her a reassuring smile. 

“ Quite lovely, actually. Your pure happiness makes all the difference. Look at Marius, he hasn’t stopped smiling.” Cosette gave her husband a loving glance. 

“ Yes, it’s good to see him happy again.” Enjolras froze at that, before swallowing and nodding jerkily. 

“ Yes, it is.” 

“ Enjolras, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up, I know-“ 

“ No.” He said quickly, stopping her. “ I’m fine, really. You just, caught me off guard.” Despite three months of constantly trying to come to terms with what happened, it still felt like a punch to the gut when the barricade was mentioned. “ Really, Cosette, I’m fine. I think I’ll take a walk outside, if you don’t mind.” 

“ Yes, of course. Take all the time you need.” She said sympathetically, patting him softly on the arm before gliding off to join Marius. Enjolras allowed himself a second to breathe before making his way through the crowd and out to the small garden behind the manor. He settled himself out of sight of any windows, on the edge of a fountain. Staring at the water, he wondered if he would ever be able to confront the events of the barricade without reacting negatively. Obviously he wouldn’t ever look at it positively, but it would be better if he didn’t live the rest of his life out on edge, waiting for another mention of the worst day of his life to set him off.  _ Try breathing exercises _ said Valjean’s voice in his head.  _ In out, In out, just like that _ . It calmed him down slightly, but considering it hadn’t really been an attack, he counted it as a win. He hadn’t been lying to Cosette when he’d said their celebration had been enjoyable. Marius did not only look much happier, but also lighter, healthier. Enjolras really was glad for him. He doubted he’d ever be back to normal, or even as happy as Marius was now, but that was to be expected. Happiness and being care-free had never come easily to him, and now that he’d been through everything, he really didn’t think he’d ever be. 

Enjolras sighed, gently dipping a finger in the water, creating ripples across his reflection. He supposed that’s how he felt nowadays. He was warped, no longer the fierce, revolutionary Enjolras, instead the meek, broken Enjolras he saw in the water now. What his friends would think if they could see him now, he scoffed. Combeferre and Courfeyrac, his two closest friends would be at his side, convincing him he was amazing and worth every bit of praise given to him. Jehan would deliver an impromptu performance of poetry that could turn Enjolras’ frown into a smile. Bossuet and Joly would take him into their tight-knit pair and joke around with him until he laughed along with them. Bahorel was always there for a good fight story or arm-wrestle match for an easy, yet loving, distraction. Feuilly was always willing to lend an ear, no matter how tired he was, and no matter how trivial Enjolras’ problems were compared to his. Marius, the kid tried his best to cheer him up, awkwardly and usually ended horribly wrong, but made Enjolras smile nevertheless. Grantaire… while the man never fully expressed his sympathy, he would almost feel the compassion radiating from him. Weirdly, it was the same feeling he had now. Could just thinking about his friends bring this feeling? That couldn’t be right, he’d thought a lot about his friends in the past few months, and never had any positive feeling from it. Looking away from the water, he closed his eyes and imagined the Les Amis de l’ABC. Surrounded by the smiling students, he relaxed, breathing in and out slowly. It wasn’t hard to envision the men, almost too easy in fact. Almost like they were here with him. With a small sigh, he opened his eyes, half expecting to see his friends. Of course, he didn’t, but the feeling of peace and serenity remained. Enjolras stood, brushed himself off, and reentered the wedding. He drifted back to the happy couple, who were slowly moving apart to visit with different guests. Enjolras saved an uncomfortable-looking Marius from a wealthy-looking gentleman. 

“ You look… different.” Marius said, once they were out of earshot from most party-goers. Enjolras shrugged, a light smile gracing his face. 

“ I spent a few moments outside. I believed it helped ground me.” 

“ Wonderful! Are you enjoying the party? I know you never particularly enjoyed them.” 

“ It's lovely.” Enjolras reassured him. Marius nodded, looking slightly relieved. 

“ I was rather worried, my grandfather always-“ 

“ The Baron and Baroness de Thenardier.” Announced one of the servants. Marius froze, head swiveling down quick Enjolras was surprised he didn’t lose balance. 

“ Marius, are you alright? Do you know these aristocrats?” 

“ Eponine.” He mumbled, eyes wide with, to Enjolras’ surprise, anger and resentment. “ They’re Eponine’s parents, criminals.” 

“ Eponine? That lady friend of yours at the barricade? The one who took the shot for you?” Marius nodded, clenching his fists. 

“ Who do they think they are, showing up here, like they didn’t lose their daughter? Acting like the wealthy aristocrats they steal from-“ He started storming towards them, Enjolras in tow, trying to keep Marius from making a scene. 

“ Go away, Thenardier.” Marius hissed as the two approached the couple. “ Do you think I don’t know who you are?” The Madame frowned and shut her fan with a soft curse. 

“ Told you he wouldn’t be fooled.” She glared at her husband. 

“ Whatever.” He whispered back, straightening with an ugly smile. 

“ Monsieur Pontmercy, you obviously know who I am, who doesn’t?” 

“ Both of us.” The women interjected. “ Everyone knows who  _ both of us _ are.” Monsieur Thenardier rolled his eyes, but nodded. 

“ Yeah, both of us. We’re here about information on our dear daughter.” 

“ What?” Marius asked, forgetting to be angry in his surprise. Enjolras had to agree, from the little he knew, he was surprised they would care about the death of their daughter for more than a loss of labor. Madame Thenardier pushed forward excitedly. 

“ Eponine, you were friends with her, yes? We know what happened to her, and could enlighten you, for the right price.” 

“ Surely 500 francs wouldn’t come amiss?” Monsieur Thenardier said with an evil grin. Enjolras winced, hating these greedy, narcissistic crooks immediately. Although he hadn’t known Eponine, he knew what it was like to have parents use you for their own gain, rather than care for their child, and his anger grew. Marius let out a growl, and his fist flashed, knocking the man down. Enjolras swore, holding in a laugh as he pulled Marius away. The young Baron was breathing heavily, glaring down at Monsieur Thenardier, who was lying on the ground in a daze. 

“ Get out. Out! Eponine was twice the people you were!” Some servants gathered around to apprehend the Thenardiers, while Enjolras guided the fuming Marius through the crowd of gawking guests and towards Cosette. Enjolras barely managed to suppress a smile at Marius’ expression, deciding perhaps now was not the best time. Cosette rushed forward and engulfed Marius in a hug. 

“ What happened Marius? I wasn’t able to see or hear anything!” Enjolras quickly described the situation as simply as he could before suggesting they take a break from the party. She nodded readily, insisting he accompany them. Once hidden away in a small chamber, Cosette held Marius as he cried, whispering sweet nothings as Enjolras stood awkwardly a few feet away. Obviously it had been a trigger for Marius, but boy was Enjolras proud of the kid for standing up like that. He imagined the faces of his friends, the pride and amusement shining brightly, just like his. Perhaps, if he focused hard enough, he could see his friends, gathered around him, filling the room with their spirit. Watching the way Marius and Cosette fit together, their personalities complimenting each other perfectly, Enjolras realized he wasn’t too far off. Love was everlasting, and what else could describe the bond between the Les Amis de l’ABC?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So there it is! I'll probably add a second part where Enjolras and Jean Valjean talk about their trauma, because I like idea of Valjean being there to support someone who suffered like he did when he didn't have the same support. And even maybe a third where Enjolras attends Marius' wedding? IDK, what do y'all think? Anyway, thanks for reading and every comment and kudo is a " Yes all that time I spend talking about Les Mis isn't a total waste of time MOM, some people do care!" in my pocket :)


End file.
